


Sussing It Out

by joudama



Series: Why They Get On [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Donovan hasn't quite got sussed out yet is who's doing who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sussing It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is what happens when a random sentence strikes me AGAIN when I'm supposed to be working but my eyes are glazing over and I'm also contemplating painkillers. ^^;;  I didn't even kind of plan for a sequel or continuation of "Why They Got On," but people seemed to like it, and out of nowhere, I thought about Sally Donovan and her little theories, and, um...yeah, this. I'm fighting off doing Mycroft and making this a right little trilogy, just so y'all all know. So glad today is Friday and no work tomorrow. XD )  
>    
> Also, like yesterday, not even in the tiniest bit beta'd; like I said, I wrote it on the sly at work while constantly switching windows if anyone was nearby and am surrepticiously uploading this from my iPad during lunch (yay, Evernote). 
> 
> If any Americanisms slipped in, I apologize in advance. ^^;;

What Donovan hasn't quite got sussed out yet is who's fucking who.

Well, she knows John Watson has to be blowing Sherlock. Bloke couldn't have any more of a hero-worship thing happen when the Freak does his freak thing and pulls shite no one should know out of nowhere.  And the Freak all but puffs up when John gets that dewy-eyed look right before the Freak turns around and calls everyone around him an idiot to cover up his glee (and that's why she's not sure who's bending over for who; chuffed as the Freak gets at a little bit of praise from his pet doc, she could see him biting the pillow for it).

It's the weirdest fucking thing she's ever seen, the two of them, and she's seen some pretty fucking weird things (and now she's standing here contemplating weird things fucking, and all she wants at that thought is a nice pint or three and a good shag, because frustration has to be the only reason she's even thinking about the Freak's sex life. Ought to be non-existent, that, and she takes offense at the thought of him getting more than her).

The Freak's boyfriend seemed like a normal enough bloke, when you first met him.  Which made it weird that he stuck around Sherlock, but then, maybe the guy had kind of death wish thing happening to choose to hang out with a posh psychopath. A death wish or a touch of the masochism.

...She _really_ wished she hadn't thought that, and felt herself blanching at the idea of the Freak being a whole _different_ kind of freak. Or that bland-looking Watson being into that kind of thing.

But then, yeah, it made sense, if you switched it up a bit.  Yeah, Watson was blowing the Freak (bet the Freak would do random 'deducing' around their flat just to get him to just drop to his knees right then and there since there weren't nobody around to arrest 'em for indecent), but he also could get the Freak to shut his trap with just a "Bit not good," which nearly bowled her over when what she'd seen actually clicked. He could make the Freak behave; almost had him bloody trained, and--

So that was it, yeah? The Freak's _boyfriend_ was actually the freak in the sheets and probably liked to tie Sherlock up and spank him or something and tell him how 'not good' he'd been, and that was why the Freak sometimes listened to him.

...It'd explain that riding crop they'd found in the Freak's bedroom when they did that drugs bust, and that made her want to go wash her hands even though she hadn't been the one who found it. Worse than the eyeballs, that.

It was always the normal-looking ones, she thought, looking at the Freak's boyfriend in his rumpled jumper. He blinked at her, and yeah.  Always the normal-looking blokes who were the _real_ freaks.

Tell you one thing, she was NOT searching his room next time they did a drugs bust at the freak _s_ ' flat. She'd take her chances with the kitchen and the eyeballs.

It was _always_ the normal-looking ones.


End file.
